Starkiller High Episode 1: A Glimpse at the Past
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: High School AU. A retelling of the Phantom Menace in a high school setting. Every saga has a beginning and that applies to Starkiller High as well...While we wait for Episodes 8 and 9 of Starkiller High, it's time to go into the past: specifically when Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme were in high school. How did they meet? What was the start of their year like? Read to find out!
1. How it all Began

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 1: A Glimpse at the Past

While we wait for the eighth and ninth installments of Starkiller High, it's time to go back in time…

In the past of Starkiller High, the school year was starting up once again. The students have returned from their vacations over the summer and are about to start the year off with their friends and peers.

As the students were slightly dreading the first day of school, things seemed to be looking up for everyone. Everything seemed to be going swell after a long 108 days of summer vacation.

While everyone was talking about how well their summer went, little did they know was that today, there was possibly going to be a new student in their midst, a student that would change everything forever…

Obi Wan Kenobi groaned as he drove his car to Starkiller High. His summer was more or less not so great: his girlfriend, Siri Tachi, had broken up with him, and his friends wouldn't return his calls or texts since they were busy traveling. Overall, not really the best summer ever compared to what everyone else had done.

Soon, he arrived at the school and got out of his car before looking down at his outfit and sighing at it. Obi Wan had blue eyes and red hair while wearing a white shirt, a brown jacket, white pants, and brown boots, his favorite, but at least it would probably help him get through the day.

 _Ugh, another day, another start to the school year…_ He thought.

Obi Wan let out a sigh and swung his backpack over his shoulder, walking up the steps to the school while making his way inside. He nodded at a few students who greeted him before stopping at his locker and grabbing a book from his locker.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Obi Wan muttered as he closed his locker door.

He then checked his schedule and walked to his first class: Science with his favorite teacher, Qui Gon Jinn. Obi Wan sighed while listening to the sounds of his own footsteps as he made his way to the classroom. At least there was SOMETHING good to come out of it…

Once he entered the Science classroom, he took a seat in the front where Qui Gon was busy setting up the board for the assignment for today. Once the teacher was done, he turned to Obi Wan and gave him a concerned look.

"Obi Wan, is there something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Hmmm? Nothing, Mr. Jinn. I just had a rough summer, that's all." Obi Wan answered with a sigh.

"That's too bad. My summer was rather uneventful." Qui Gon said while the other students came in and took their seats.

Soon, the bell rang and class started. The teacher then went up to the board and began talking about the lost city of Otoh Gunga as well as the creatures that once inhabited this underwater city. Obi Wan took notes while he looked at the students around him who were doing the same.

 _I hope this class makes up for my bad summer…_ He thought while jotting down notes about the Colo Claw Fish, one of the species who lived around the city.

After a long hour of taking notes, the bell rang again and the students began making their way to their next classes.

"Alright, class. Tomorrow, we're going to talk about Midi-chlorians." Qui Gon told his class.

"Um, Mr. Jinn, what ARE Midi-chlorians?" Obi Wan asked him.

"Be patient, Obi Wan. We'll discuss them tomorrow." Qui Gon answered with a sigh.

Obi Wan nodded and left the classroom while walking into the hallway. He then made his way to his locker as he put his book up and grabbed another one for his next class before shutting the locker door.

Meanwhile, Padme Amidala leaned against her locker while writing something on a piece of paper. She was working on a speech to ensure her place as school president as she listened to her friends, Sabe and Corde, go on about how their classes went. Padme had brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a blue and grey shirt, black pants, and grey boots.

"So, Padme, did you hear about the new student? Rumors about him have spread pretty fast." Corde asked.

"I've heard that he's pretty cute too." Sabe nodded in agreement.

"Really? What's his name, girls?" Padme questioned as she kept writing.

"Anakin Skywalker." They replied in unison.

"Never heard of him." Padme shrugged.

"You probably have a class with him, I bet." Sabe told her friend.

"I don't know, girls…" Padme sighed while grabbing a book from her locker.

"Hey, you may never know." Corde reassured her.

"I guess you're right." Padme said before checking her watch. "I have to go, girls. I have History class with Mr. Bibble."

The girls nodded while watching their friend walk off. Padme nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked to her history class, but she could only think about the new student.

Who was this Anakin Skywalker? What made him so special? Little did she know that possibly meeting this student will change her life forever…


	2. Anakin The New Student

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Obi Wan took his seat in Government/Political Science class while the teacher, Finis Valorum, was writing today's lesson on the board. The red head watched as the students came into the classroom to take their seats while talking about how well their summer went.

 _Lucky…_ Obi Wan thought as he listened to what everyone did on their vacation.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the lesson started while everyone stared at Finis who cleared his throat before he began talking.

"Before we begin, class, we have a new student." He began as the new student walked in. "This is Anakin Skywalker."

Obi Wan's eyes widened upon hearing that. Now that was a name he hadn't heard in a long time…

Anakin had changed since they were kids: his hair was now dark brown instead of blonde and he was wearing darker clothes, but Obi Wan could recognize those blue eyes anywhere and know it was him. They were like brothers in a way.

Obi Wan watched his childhood friend walk to a seat which was near him. Once he sat down, Finis then started the lesson while discussing what a Vote of No Confidence was. Anakin sighed and looked around until he noticed the familiar red haired teen sitting next to him.

"Obi Wan? Is that you?" The brunette asked in shock.

"Anakin? Good god, you've grown since I last saw you!" Obi Wan gasped.

The two chuckled in amusement at each other before fist bumping one another while they started working on their notes.

"So, Obi Wan, how was your summer?" Anakin questioned as he started on his notes.

"Horrible. Yours?" Obi Wan replied.

"Well, that sucks." Anakin sighed in disappointment. "As for mine, you know, the usual, working at Watto's and basically repairing cars all day."

"At least YOUR summer was better. Siri broke up with me!" Obi Wan pointed out.

"Oh my god, man! That's seriously uncool!" Anakin groaned in shock.

"She thought it was for the best, you know?" Obi Wan said with a sigh while writing his notes.

They spent the rest of the class writing notes on politics while Anakin and Obi Wan had the occasional conversation about their summers. One hour later, the bell rang and the students got up while making their way to their lockers in order to get their books for their next classes.

Obi Wan and Anakin went to their lockers and grabbed their books until out of the corner of his eye, Anakin noticed a certain brunette girl walking by.

"Who is that?" He asked in a trance, watching her walk past them with a book in hand.

"Her? Oh, that's just Padme Amidala. She's the school president." Obi Wan answered.

"She's pretty hot if you ask me…" Anakin commented with a smile.

"It's only the first day of school! You haven't even talked to her!" Obi Wan pointed out in annoyance.

"Maybe I'll talk to her in between our classes or during lunch." Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know, Anakin." Obi Wan sighed.

"Hey, anything is possible, Obi Wan. I think she's my type, you know." Anakin pointed out before grabbing a book from his locker.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes, he had to be sure to keep his best friend under control from his feelings. He especially didn't want him to go through a bad breakup with Padme or have him be distracted from his schoolwork.

"Whatever, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts, you have to focus on your school work. We're here to study and become productive citizens, not to pick up chicks." He sighed.

Anakin shrugged and watched Obi Wan grab a book out of his locker before the two walked off to their classes while thinking about their conversation they had, but all Anakin had on his mind was Padme. He was going to talk to her no matter what and not even Obi Wan was going to stop him!


	3. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After some uneventful classes, Padme was relieved that lunch was fast approaching. For the first day of school, it seemed rather calm for her as she approached her locker and began adjusting her things before finally taking a book out which she used to put a piece of paper on it while she grabbed a pencil, continuing to write her speech.

 _I'm really curious on who this Anakin Skywalker guy is…_ Padme thought as she kept writing.

After a while of writing, she sighed and put away her paper in her bag while closing her locker door. Suddenly, she saw some brunette guy that she didn't recognize leaning against the locker next to hers, causing her to jump in shock. Who was this guy?

"What's up, angel?" He asked her in a flirty tone.

"What did you call me?" Padme questioned nervously.

"Angel. I hear some of the jocks call their girlfriends that. I saw you earlier in the hallway after my Government/Political Science class and I wondered if you needed someone to talk to. Basically, I think you're, like, really pretty." Anakin explained in response.

"You're kind of weird." Padme commented.

"I'm only the new student! I really do think you're drop dead gorgeous and— "Anakin began.

"Wait a minute! YOU'RE Anakin Skywalker?!" Padme exclaimed in shock.

"Well, yeah. And what's your name?" Anakin nodded with a smile.

"I'm Padme Amidala. I'm the school president and— "Padme began until Obi Wan came running in while calling Anakin's name.

"Anakin, I've been looking all over for you! We're going to be late to class!" Obi Wan exclaimed while panting.

"Um, Anakin? Who is this?" Padme asked as she stared at the red haired teen.

"Padme, this is Obi Wan, my childhood friend. Obi Wan, this is Padme." Anakin answered, gesturing to his friend.

"Hello, Obi Wan." Padme greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Padme. I know who you are already." Obi Wan nodded before turning to Anakin. "Anakin, we have to stop slacking off and get to class NOW!"

"I gotta go, sorry." Anakin apologized.

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin." Padme grinned.

"I was glad to have met you too…Padme. How about we meet during lunch or something like that?" Anakin smiled while adjusting his backpack.

"ANAKIN! We have to go!" Obi Wan yelled.

"You should go, I'm probably wasting your time." Padme sighed while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess…" Anakin nodded before turning away from her and walking off with Obi Wan.

The two boys then made their way to their next class while Obi Wan noticed Anakin's lovey-dovey expression.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Obi Wan asked his best friend.

"You could say I'm glad I made another friend outside of you, Obi Wan." Anakin answered with a grin.

"It's only the first day, Anakin. We have to get to class before the bell rings!" Obi Wan exclaimed before breaking off in a speed walk.

"Hey, wait up!" Anakin called out while dashing after him.

The duo ran into the classroom and quickly took their seats right when the bell rang. The teacher then began the lesson while writing on the board as Obi Wan turned to Anakin while they were taking notes.

"Anakin, do you like Padme?" Obi Wan questioned.

"S-Shut up, Obi Wan!" Anakin chuckled as he looked away from his friend.

"You shouldn't let your feelings get in the way of your school work." Obi Wan scolded with a stern expression.

"I know, we just met and I only see her as a friend now." Anakin nodded.

"Right…I saw the way you were looking at her." Obi Wan said while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh stop it!" Anakin laughed.

"I'm serious, man! Like I said before, you can't let your feelings get in the way of your studies!" Obi Wan pointed out.

"I know, I know. Obi Wan, you don't have to remind me over and over again." Anakin said in agreement.

Obi Wan sighed as the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats. The two best friends then walked out of the classroom while talking some more.


	4. Lunch Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Soon enough, lunch arrived and everyone was in the cafeteria to hang out with their friends and eat their lunches. Anakin and Obi Wan made their way to a table and took their seats before they started eating (the school was serving breakfast for lunch).

"So, Anakin, how's everything for a first day so far?" Obi Wan asked his best friend while eating a pancake.

"Pretty good, Obi Wan. I'm glad I came here, it's fantastic!" Anakin answered with a grin before starting to eat a piece of bacon.

"I'm happy you're here, Anakin. It's been way too long since we last saw each other." Obi Wan smiled.

"Tell me about it." Anakin nodded.

Padme was walking in line for her lunch with Sabe and Corde while she was talking with them.

"So, how was your classes, Padme?" Corde asked her friend.

"Fine, I guess. I met this really nice guy and his best friend before one of my classes though." Padme answered with a shrug.

"Really?! Was it Anakin Skywalker?!" Sabe questioned excitedly.

"Yeah." Padme replied with a nod.

"OMG, you're joking, aren't you?" Corde gasped.

"No?" Her friend responded as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"HA! I knew it! You HAD to bump into him at some point!" Sabe exclaimed with a pleased expression.

Padme giggled while they got their lunches and walked to go find their seats.

"Corde, Sabe, I'm going to sit with Anakin and his friend, Obi Wan, if that's alright with you two." She told her friends, staring at her new friends talking at their table.

"Ok, that's fine, Padme! We'll probably see you around tomorrow." Corde grinned as she watched Padme walk off.

"I have a feeling that she and Anakin would make a really cute couple." Sabe whispered to her best friend.

"Totally." Corde nodded with a smile.

Padme made her way to Anakin and Obi Wan's table as she gently tapped Anakin on the shoulder which startled him.

"Hi again, Anakin, Obi Wan. Do you mind if I sit with you two?" She asked.

"S-S-Sure thing, Padme. It would be great!" Anakin stammered in response with a smile.

Padme took her seat in between the two and started eating her lunch while Obi Wan tapped his fingers on the table out of boredom and Anakin just stared at his new friend in awe until Obi Wan noticed this and elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"OW! Obi Wan!" Anakin yelled in annoyance.

"Remember what I told you, Anakin. Don't let some silly little crush get in the way of studying!" Obi Wan reminded him sternly.

"So, anyways, I felt like we haven't gotten to know each other enough from our encounter in the hallway, boys." Padme sighed before turning to Anakin. "So, Anakin, do you have a job or something outside of school?"

"Well, I work part time at Watto's repairing cars and stuff. I'm thinking about quitting though." Anakin told her.

"You repair cars? That's cool." Padme commented.

"It's kind of boring though. I know I can do more than just that." Anakin said.

"I'm trying to train him into becoming a productive member of society, so he doesn't get distracted by the stupid things that people our age do." Obi Wan told Padme.

"Focusing on studies is a good thing. Try to keep him in line." She grinned.

"I'll try." Obi Wan nodded while he stared at Anakin.

 **A few days later…**

Thursday had arrived as Anakin and Obi Wan were hanging out by their lockers while Anakin was working on a small project that he had been meaning to do for a while.

"So, Anakin, did you quit your job already?" Obi Wan asked with a curious expression.

"Yeah, the boss was surprisingly understanding about it." Anakin nodded while focusing on his project.

"What exactly are you doing?" Obi Wan questioned him.

"An art project." Anakin replied as he carved in a symbol on what looked like a small piece of light colored wood.

"Since when did you get so interested in art?" Obi Wan said while raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Don't ask." Anakin told him, continuing his project. "By the way, I heard you were learning about Midi-chlorians in Science class on Tuesday. What exactly are they?"

"Well, without Midi-chlorians, life wouldn't exist and we wouldn't have all this stuff to learn in order to become productive citizens as well as good members of society. They were believed to be originated in the middle of the universe." Obi Wan explained.

"So, they're basically microscopic beings?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Obi Wan answered with a nod.

"Anyways, I gotta finish this project." Anakin told his best friend.

"What we need to do is get to class." Obi Wan corrected him. "You can finish your project later."

"Alright, whatever you say…" Anakin groaned.

The two then started making their way to their classes while talking about how excited they were for Friday.


	5. Of Speeches and Fencing

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Friday arrived as everyone walked through the hallways to the auditorium while Obi Wan walked alongside Anakin who had his hand in his pocket as he fiddled with some unknown object.

"Friday already! I can't believe we're on the last day of the first week of school before the weekend!" Obi Wan sighed in relief.

"Totally. I'm really excited about the weekend myself." Anakin nodded.

"You wanna hang out somewhere like the mall or the diner this weekend?" Obi Wan suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, sounds good, I guess. You think Padme might be interested in coming with us?" Anakin said while still fiddling around with the object in his pocket.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Obi Wan shrugged.

"Where the heck is she though?" Anakin asked, examining the crowd of students.

Obi Wan scanned the students until he saw a familiar looking brunette wearing a dark magenta outfit walking towards the door leading to the stage.

"There she is!" He pointed out before patting Anakin on the shoulder. "Go to her, Anakin."

Anakin nodded and wiped some sweat from his forehead while he made his way towards Padme who was unaware that he was walking towards her.

"Hey, Padme!" He called out once he got closer to her which made her turn towards him.

"Oh, Anakin. Hi…I gotta set up for my speech, so I won't have much time to talk." Padme sighed.

"It's fine. You're gonna do great, I believe it. You wanna hang out with me and Obi Wan this weekend if you're interested?" Anakin reassured her.

"Awww, you're too sweet!" Padme blushed with a smile. "And yes, I would love to spend time with you and Obi Wan."

"Awesome! That's just…fantastic!" Anakin grinned.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hang out with you guys." Padme nodded before opening the door slightly.

"Wait! Before you go, I have something for you." Anakin told her before pulling out his art project which was a necklace. "I made this for you. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It'll bring you good luck for your speech."

Padme stared at it with a speechless expression before he put it around her neck.

"Thanks, Anakin. I love it!" She smiled.

"Good luck then…" Anakin sighed before turning to leave and catch up with Obi Wan.

Soon, the students took their seats as Padme walked up to the podium and began her speech.

"Good morning, students of Starkiller High. I stand before you all today on the first Friday of the school year to ensure my place as school president." She began her speech.

The audience remained silent and listened closely to it. This was Padme's second term as president which everyone was very excited about. Obi Wan noticed Anakin smiling at her while she was going on about bringing about peace, justice, order, and security to the school.

"Hey, Anakin, I guess she liked your little art project if she's wearing it?" He whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah. She loved it a lot." Anakin nodded.

"I suggest that with these four principles applied in the school, we would have balance to the place. So, please, support these ideals, so we can have peace. Thank you." Padme finished before the students began applauding while they got up and went to lunch.

After lunch, everyone started going to their clubs while Anakin and Obi Wan walked to the gym together.

"So, you're in the fencing club?" Anakin asked his best friend.

"Yeah, it's the best. Mr. Jinn teaches it and I think you'll really like it. When we were kids, you dreamed about being a fencer if I remember correctly." Obi Wan answered with a nod.

"Oh yeah…that's right. I wanted to do some fencing." Anakin said, remembering his childhood with Obi Wan.

"Then, today's when that dream becomes a reality." Obi Wan grinned.

"You really mean it?" Anakin questioned with a smile.

"Yeah." Obi Wan nodded.

They soon entered the gym and put their backpacks on the bleachers before going to the locker room and changing into white protective outfits while carrying their fencing masks.

Qui Gon then welcomed the club members and started going over the safety precautions when it came to fencing.

Obi Wan smiled at Anakin's fascinated expression as they listened to the rules.

"As you all know, we have the new student, Anakin Skywalker, with us. Today, we're going to have someone teach him the rules of fencing combat with our methods. Would anyone like to show him how we do it?" Qui Gon explained.

Obi Wan raised his hand and replied, "I'll do it, Qui Gon."

The two walked up and put on their fencing masks as Qui Gon grinned at them while Obi Wan started teaching Anakin about how to use a sword.

"First off, Anakin, you have to grip the sword tightly and hold it out." Obi Wan began.

"Alright then." Anakin nodded while he held out his sword.

"Next, imagine you're slashing towards your opponent's left shoulder." Obi Wan continued while Anakin slashed his sword to the left.

"Like this?" The brunette asked as he did just that.

"Exactly, now imagine you're slashing for the right shoulder." Obi Wan answered in approval as Anakin did just that. "Then, stand back, raise your sword up, and duck."

Anakin then quickly ducked while holding his sword sideways before turning towards Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan, how am I doing?" He questioned.

"Great, then cut for your opponent's left leg." Obi Wan replied, watching Anakin pretend that he was slashing to where the enemy's left leg would be.

 _Wow, this sure is something…_ Anakin thought while doing what Obi Wan told him to.

"Then, go to the other leg before you finally cut for the head." His best friend finished.

Anakin nodded and followed the last instructions, getting applause from the class and Qui Gon while Obi Wan grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, everyone. I suggest you all put your swords up and go get dressed back in your normal clothes before getting your bags." Qui Gon told everyone.

The class nodded and went off to the locker rooms as they put their swords away. Later, Anakin and Obi Wan stepped out of the boys' locker room wearing their normal clothes while they took their backpacks from the bleachers before exiting the school.


	6. Weekend Hangouts

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, the weekend had started at last as the trio were hanging out at Dex's Diner while talking about what had happened in fencing club.

"Wow, Anakin! I didn't know you were great at fencing!" Padme gasped in surprise as she listened to Obi Wan and Anakin's story.

"Yeah, it was something I was interested ever since I was a kid. I once dreamed about being a great fencer." Anakin nodded.

"It's true, Padme. Heck, we used to duel with sticks on the playground when we were young. I even knew back then that he would be a great fencer one day." Obi Wan pointed out, remembering the games he and Anakin used to play when they were kids.

"Really? Wow…interesting, Obi Wan." Padme commented with a smile.

"Yeah, that's basically what life was like for us." Anakin shrugged while he began drinking the soda a waitress had brought him.

"So, Anakin, what school did you go to before you came to Starkiller High?" Padme asked her friend.

"Well, I was homeschooled by my mother, but she decided to send me to public school in order to have me 'get out more and make new friends outside of Obi Wan.'" Anakin explained while doing air quotes for the last part.

"Anakin, you should really listen to that advice. I believe she's right about it." Obi Wan told him.

"I know, I know." Anakin sighed in annoyance before looking up at the ceiling to ignore his best friend's scolding.

"I think you should listen to Obi Wan, Anakin. Sure, he seems a bit harsh at times, but he's still your best friend." Padme told him.

"Alright, Padme. Whatever you say…" Anakin nodded as he looked at her, much to Obi Wan's surprise.

 _Whoa, that's something that he actually listened to her more than me…_ Obi Wan thought in shock.

The three then continued having their conversation as they hung out at the diner some more…


	7. A Replaced Teacher

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Soon enough, Monday came again and the second week of school had begun. Obi Wan arrived at the Science classroom and began doing some work while Qui Gon began tutoring him. Ever since the red head started high school, the teacher decided to take it upon himself to tutor the teen.

Once Obi Wan was done with his work, Qui Gon commented with a smile, "Excellent work. You seem better from last Monday, Obi Wan."

"Yeah, I managed to accept Siri breaking up with me. It was a total relief that Anakin came to this school." Obi Wan nodded.

"That's good. I suggest you make sure Anakin stays with you and follows the rules as well as your instructions." Qui Gon said while the other students came in and he began writing on the board.

After the students came in, the bell rang and Qui Gon started the lesson by talking more about Midi-chlorians. Obi Wan sighed to himself as he took some notes on these microscopic life forms that were all around them.

Soon, the bell rang again, signaling the end of class as the students left for their next classes. Obi Wan then went to his locker and put away his Science book before closing the locker door when he heard Anakin call his name.

"OBI WAN!" He called out while running towards his best friend's locker.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked with a sigh.

"We gotta head to Government/Political Science class. I heard there's like a new teacher or something like that." Anakin answered.

"Wait, a new teacher?! What happened to Mr. Valorum?" Obi Wan exclaimed.

"Something about a lack of another thing, I don't know." Anakin shrugged while tapping his textbook.

"Odd…" Obi Wan commented as he put his hand over his mouth in thought.

"Anyways, I think we should go to class." Anakin said before he and Obi Wan walked off to their class.

Once they took their seats, the new teacher began by introducing himself as Mr. Palpatine while writing his name on the board and giving attendance for the class. Then, he began the lesson which was about how the Senate worked.

Much to Obi Wan's worry, Palpatine continued to keep his glance on Anakin ever since he called out his name during attendance. What exactly did he want from him? This only worried the teen more.

After a long hour of taking notes and excessive worrying from Obi Wan, the bell finally rang and the students went off to their lockers.

"Obi Wan, is there something wrong?" Anakin questioned his best friend.

"Yeah, Anakin. I'm not really liking Mr. Palpatine. He's kind of…" Obi Wan replied.

"Creepy?" Anakin finished.

"Exactly." Obi Wan nodded. "I mean, have you seen the way he was looking at you?"

"No. If you excuse me, I have to go see what Padme's up to." Anakin said while looking down the hallway.

"But we need to get to class!" Obi Wan protested.

"I know, but I just have to talk to her." Anakin told him before walking off.

"About what?" Obi Wan asked as he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Stuff." Anakin shrugged.

"Then, I guess I'll come with you." Obi Wan suggested, going to catch up with him.

Padme was hanging out by her locker as she reviewed her schedule. Apparently, there has been rumors that Mr. Valorum had been replaced by a new teacher. It was a real shame since she liked him while he was still teaching.

"PADME!" Anakin called out which made her jump.

She turned and saw him and Obi Wan running towards her.

"Anakin? Obi Wan?" Padme asked in shock.

"Hi, Padme." Anakin greeted with a smile.

"Padme, did you hear about— "Obi Wan began, but was interrupted by Padme.

"That Mr. Valorum has been replaced? Of course, the whole school has been talking about it." Padme nodded.

"Wow, rumors sure spread fast around here…" Anakin commented.

"That's high school for you, Ani." Padme told him. "By the way, is it alright if I call you that?"

 _Wait a minute…Ani?!_ Obi Wan thought in surprise.

"Yeah, that'll be great. My mom calls me that." Anakin nodded with a smile.

"Anyways, should we get to class?" Obi Wan asked his friends.

"I guess we should. You have a point there, Obi Wan." Padme sighed in response.

"See you at lunch then?" Anakin questioned his crush while winking at her.

"Sure." She responded.

The group then went their separate ways to their next classes.


	8. The Beginning of a Saga

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Later that day, at lunch, the trio met up at their table to discuss the situation at hand in order to plan for the future. They were slightly concerned and worried about what the rest of the school year may hold.

"I'm not sure, guys. The future seems a bit blank. I mean, there wasn't much of a problem so far, but what if there are problems in the future?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well, I plan on giving up my position as school president to Jamillia, a person that my friends know." Padme told the boys as she tried to switch the topic.

"Really?! That's great!" Anakin grinned. "With her as president, I bet there will be no problems at all."

"I don't know…even if Jamillia is a good president, I have a feeling that there WILL still be problems." Obi Wan shrugged nervously.

"Like what?" Anakin and Padme asked in unison.

"I assume like what if someone were to try to damage one of our reputations." Obi Wan answered.

"That won't happen, I'm sure of it. Besides, who could possibly do such a thing." Anakin reassured him.

"I would have to go with Obi Wan on this one, Ani. Bad things MAY happen." Padme said to her friend.

"Well, we'll have to find out as time goes on, right?" Anakin suggested.

Soon, lunch ended and they went off to their classes. It was true, every saga DOES have a beginning and little did they know that the future had many things in store for two more generations to come…

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
